


Hot Muffins

by LinksLipsSinkShips



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal, Baking, M/M, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/pseuds/LinksLipsSinkShips
Summary: Rhett invites Link over to enjoy fresh baked muffins. Smut ensues.





	Hot Muffins

_**You busy? Come over. I’m baking muffins.** _

The text itself is simple enough. Rhett’s baking, and Link is always up for something hot out of the oven. Rhett had been working hard to hone his baking skills, surprising Link with sweet treats on a fairly regular basis lately. Brownies with lunch at work, cookies left on his desk to enjoy between meetings. But inviting Link over while he’s baking? That’s definitely new.

_**On my way.** _

He doesn’t even hesitate, muffins sound good, but any excuse to spend time with Rhett is what gets to him. After pulling into Rhett’s driveway, he’s closing the car door and bounding up to the front porch of Rhett’s place. They’ve known each other long enough, been entwined for so long, that Link doesn’t hesitate to just go right inside and head toward the kitchen.

Rhett has his back to Link, so engrossed in baking that he doesn’t even hear Link approach. It also means he doesn’t notice the way Link’s eyes drag up his body. This wasn’t what Link expected when Rhett had told him he was baking, not even slightly. The heels he’s wearing define his legs so perfectly, the white stockings that Link is lingering on. God, he looks so good!

Link wonders how far up the stockings go, thinking he can see a peek of garter underneath the hemline of the dress, that delicious dress. It’s gorgeous, white with black polka dots, and has a flouncy skirt that moves when Rhett does. I just want to see what’s under that skirt! Link can’t see the apron, but he can see how the dress and apron ties work together to emphasize Rhett’s waist, giving him the sexiest hourglass figure. Link wonders if Rhett usually dresses like this while baking, a secret he’s finally letting Link in on, or if he’s only wearing this because he knew Link would be coming over. Link hasn’t seen him in a dress outside of work-related characters, but damn, this is a delectable surprise.

Link’s eyes drag up until he can see a single bra strap peeking out of the neckline of the dress, a beautiful pearl necklace around Rhett’s neck. Rhett’s mixing the batter, his hips swiveling slightly as he scrapes the sides of the bowl with the wooden spoon, then raises it to his lips for a small taste. It’s almost too much for Link to take, and a small cough escapes his lips. Rhett whips around, his skirt and apron lifting a bit with the sudden rush of air.

“Hey, you came!”

“Mrfmm…” is about all Link could muster, not managing to form actual words. Rhett looks even more incredible from the front, all long legs and beautiful eyes and that damn waist. Oh that waist!

“Want a taste?” Rhett’s lips curl up at the edges, bold red lipstick emphasizing the smirk, and Link is about to ask whether he meant the batter or Rhett himself when the wooden spoon is extended toward him.

He steps forward, and Rhett places a finger under his chin, cupping it so none of the batter will fall to the floor as Link opens his mouth for a small taste. It’s delicious, the perfect batter, rich chocolate chips sprinkled in. Rhett certainly knew his way around the kitchen, and it showed in the mixture he’d prepared from scratch, flour and sugar, chocolate chips around the counters, egg shells quickly tossed in the sink to be disposed of later.

“You like it?”

Link can only muster one word, a breathy “gosh.”

He wraps his hands around Rhett’s perfect waist and smells something subtle and slightly floral. He smiles realizing that what he’s smelling is perfume. The attention to details makes Link’s heart pound even faster in his chest.

“You smell incredible.”

Rhett blushes slightly and licks his lips in anticipation.

“Do you think I'm pretty?”

Link takes Rhett’s hand and presses it against the front of his jeans. Rhett can feel Link’s growing desire pressing against the denim.

“What do you think?”

Rhett hooks his fingers through the belt loops of Link’s tight jeans and drags him closer so their bodies are pressed together. They begin to kiss, smearing Rhett’s lipstick in the process.

They continue kissing as they make their way to the couch. Link pushes Rhett down on his back and climbs between the blonde’s long legs. He slides his hand slowly up Rhett’s inner thigh evoking a small moan from his lover and slips a finger under the garter. He begins to gently pull at the elastic and wishes he could stop here and really worship these beautiful legs. But he's compelled by curiosity and desire to see what other treasures are under this dress.

He removes his hand and gently lifts Rhett’s dress revealing not only the silky white leggings and delicate white garters but a pair of small red polka dot panties.

Link gasps as he gazes at the outline of Rhett’s thick constricted cock. He delicately kisses the head and the growing wet spot in the front of his panties.

He looks up at Rhett to see the blonde’s head thrown back and eyes closed - face flush with desire.

Link delicately slides the red garment off, careful not to disturb the stockings or garters.

Suddenly, the timer goes off. And just like that Rhett is smoothing out the dress and running into the kitchen.

“Seriously?”

“Yes! I'm not going to burn the house down. Or take baking advice from _you_.”

  
Link’s following Rhett to the kitchen, albeit at a slower pace than Rhett’s mad dash to save the muffins. He can’t believe they’ve been interrupted by freaking muffins. He didn’t care if they burned-- Rhett could make another batch and right now, all that mattered to Link was getting Rhett to moan his name, all smudged lipstick and pretty frills. Link leans against the door frame of the kitchen, and he can’t help but stare as Rhett bends over to pull the muffins out of the oven. The skirt lifts enough that he can see Rhett’s bare ass, the way that it curves, peeking out under the dress.

Link had planned to let Rhett set the muffins aside to cool, lead him back to the couch, but all of that’s out the window now. He can’t wait, even just to walk back to the couch, and as soon as Rhett’s got the pan on the counter, Link’s behind him. His arm snakes around Rhett’s waist, spinning him, and the skirt and apron lift and twirl as he tugs Rhett to face him. There’s a swish of crinoline and Link’s pushing Rhett against the countertop all kisses and gasps and even a little pinch on Rhett’s ass as he wastes no time in nibbling at Rhett’s lips, jaw, ear, neck, like he’s the muffin and Link wants a second serving, not satisfied from the couch.

Rhett reaches up to grab at Link’s hair, but he’s still got oven mitts on. Link’s reaching behind his own head to pull them off of Rhett, get anything that’s getting between them off. The mitts fall to the ground and Rhett’s free to drag his fingers along Link’s hair, neck, back, lifting the hem of his shirt.

And Link’s moving down, he wants to see exactly what’s under that skirt and apron now that he’s removed the panties. Rhett’s legs, his ass, they look so great lifted by the heels, but Link’s after something else. He ducks, lifting Rhett’s dress with the back of his head as he kisses up Rhett’s inner thigh, along the stockings. He gets the edge of the garter in his teeth, pulling back and letting it go so it flies back into place with a little snap. Rhett jumps a bit, then snickers at the action.

Link wraps his lips around the tip of Rhett’s cock without the help of his hands, which are still occupied, squeezing and clinging to Rhett’s thighs, sliding up and cupping his ass. He’s plenty good with his mouth, the one he loves to show everyone is so big. He does that solely to tease Rhett, to remind him how much he can take. And he does, taking everything he can under the skirt. The fabric itches at the back of his neck, but the sounds Rhett makes are worth it.

He’s teasing Rhett with his tongue, running it along Rhett’s length, then quickly taking as much of him as he can, practically forcing the breath out of him, swallowing and Rhett’s practically collapsing on top of him at how good that feels, almost falling off of his heels.

Link’s hands are still exploring, and now they’re working their way up Rhett’s inner thigh achingly slowly. As he reaches the top of Rhett’s leg, keeps going, he feels a slickness, and he hears Rhett let out a low groan. Rhett must have known, or at least hoped, this would be Link’s reaction to how pretty he looks, because he’s prepared.

“You found how wet I got for you…” Rhett says with a soft gasp, and even though his voice muffled through the layers of fabric Link is under, he can hear the smile in Rhett’s voice. Link’s got his lips wrapped just tightly enough, dragging them along Rhett again impossibly slowly. Then he’s kissing Rhett’s thighs again, finding his way back out of the tangle of fabric he’s under. When he’s back on his feet, he’s practically growling into Rhett’s ear “Turn around.”

Rhett bends over revealing the outline of the round bottom of his ass.

“Fuck me. I've been such a good girl.”

“The best girl.”

Link licks his lips looking at the curve of Rhett’s body. The stockings outlining his long legs, the dress accentuating his round hips and stomach, and the heels making him even more impossibly tall.

He hitches the skirt up and slides his finger around Rhett’s hole. He slips it inside.

“You're such a good girl. Prepared and so wet for me.”

Rhett gasps, moaning Link’s name. His face is flushed and his breathing hard. He is eager to be filled.

Link slips a second finger in. Rhett begins rutting against him. The blonde is overwhelmed with desire.

“I'm yours.”

“I know you are.”

Link slips his fingers out and grabs Rhett by the hips.

“Look how beautiful you are bent over and squirming. I can't wait to fuck this perfect ass.”

He slowly slips himself inside and begins slowly thrusting. He feels Rhett continuing to open up for him.

“You're so amazing. So tight. Look at you taking me all in.”

Rhett is feeding off of Link’s praise and moaning his name. He is turning into a gorgeous and messy thing - lube dripping down his ass as Link pounds him.

“I want you to come for me. I love the little moan you make when you make a mess of yourself.”

Rhett groans and allows himself to come.

“I'm gonna fill you up now ok? It's gonna look so pretty coming out of you.”

“Please. I want it.”

Link begins thrusting faster and finally releases inside of Rhett. They collapse together - sticky, sweaty, and exhausted.

Rhett’s dress, stockings, and garters are a mess and covered in cum. He quickly strips them all off and lays back down with Link.

Link rolls over and says, “ok but really - what's with the dress.”

“I just wanted to feel pretty. Muffins were just an excuse. But speaking of…”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love


End file.
